


There should be a sock on the door.

by samizee



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Crack Treated Seriously, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, F/M, Fix-It, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gen, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Top Richie Tozier, not important to the story but I wanted people to know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samizee/pseuds/samizee
Summary: The Losers would love to come over Richie and Eddie's apartment if they weren't afraid of catching the two...badoinking. Again. And again. And--well, you get the idea.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	There should be a sock on the door.

After the Losers reunited (and after defeating the clown for good), everyone wanted to make up for the Lost time that they forgot each other. That’s why when all the dust was settled, and they were sure Eddie and Stan were okay, they spent one more week together, in the Town that brought them together, before going back to their own states (except for Richie who was home to New York with Eddie) and their own homes. 

But even then they still promised to make time for each other and visit each other. Distance be damned. This lead them to the collective decision to give each other keys to their houses. Which was a gesture that shows how much they trusted each other and it could have been a sweet one.

If Richie and Eddie weren’t so, well, them. 

Okay, quick explanation: The clown happened. Eddie gets stabbed. There was a confession involved on Richie’s part (spiced up by yelling and crying!) Eddie gets hospitalised and survives. Another confession on Eddie’s part. Kissing is also involved. And now the two are a couple acting on **years of yearning.** Basically, the two aren’t able to get their hands off each other. And sure, you’d think it was romantic now, because you don’t have to see it..or hear it. 

The first ~~victim~~ one was Bill, his wife Audra had a show in New York which gives them both the opportunity to visit the couple in their new home (Myra got Eddie’s old house in the divorce but that’s a whole different story). 

Bill uses his key and steps inside, ready to surprise his friends.

What he didn’t count on, though, was being surprised himself. 

By the sight of Richie pounding it into Eddie. 

“Jesus Christ!”

The couple on the sofa freezes and Bill is standing by the door, unable to move. Audra steps in and takes a look at the scene before a smirk spreads on her face.

“Big Dick Tozier at it again!”

“Audra..” Bill begins, feeling his soul ascend his body. “D-did you just high five him?”

———-

The second time it happened it was Mike. He was in the middle of travelling the world and visiting places he’d always wanted to visit when he was a kid, and decided to do a little stop in Richie and Eddie’s home. 

He smiles to himself as he opens the door.

“Hey, I’m sorry for just coming in I wanted to sur–”

His words gets caught in his throat when he sees the image in front of him. 

“Oh God” Mike murmurs, trying to look at anything except Eddie naked and bound by rope (he didn’t even know Riche and Eddie were into that stuff) and Riche’s dick on full display (Bill wasn’t exaggerating!) 

“Hey, Mikey!” Richie greets, hands pausing from the knot he was working on, “ How’s traveling been going?”

—-

Stan made sure to call before visiting Richie and Eddie

  * _I’m bringing my wife. For the love of God! Be decent!_



He gets a thumbs up in response from Richie and an assurance from Eddie.

Stan also makes sure to message them before boarding the plane, reminding the couple that company was going to be arriving and giving Richie and Eddie the chance to not fuck in front of him and his wife.

“If they’re doing it, I swear to God.” Stan sighs as he helps Patty up the steps of Richie and Eddie’s home.

“You sent them a million messages, honey.” Patty assures him. “They’re not gonna be doing anything if they’re expecting company.”

“I hope you’re right.” 

The couple step inside the house and the first thing they see was clothes scattered all over the floor. The second thing they see is Richie and Eddie on the floor, Eddie’s bare ass bouncing on Richie’s cock.

“Oh my God, Really!” Stan snaps, covering his wife’s eyes. “Really!”

“Eddie was the one who jumped me!” Richie is quick to defend himself, earning him a slap from the shorter man. 

Eddie turns to the couple at the door and he at least had the decorum to look bashful. "He, uh, he opened a jar for me.”

——————————————-

The last straw was…as if the previous times weren’t enough…when The Losers Club plus Patty and Audra, came over Richie and Eddie’s place to celebrate the former’s successful SNL audition.

It was Beverly’s idea for all of them to surprise Richie at his home no matter how many times Bill, Mike, and Stan warned (and begged) her not to go through with it. But she insisted that they needed to be there to celebrate with Richie and show him how proud they were for their friend.

So there they all were, walking up the steps to Richie and Eddie’s home, Mike whispering a prayer to himself while Bill and Stan hold each other for support.

“Was it really that bad?” Ben asks, slightly concerned.

Audra shrugs, completely unbothered by the whole thing. “It was an experience”

“You guys are over-reacting” Bev rolls her eyes. They all reached the door and she uses her key to open it.

When they stepped inside the couple weren’t in the living room.

“Oh.”

“Maybe they went out?”

“Oh That’s great!” Bev makes her way into the kitchen, “we can surprise Richie with dinner.”

“Bev, wait up I need to put this cake in the fridge” Audra calls following the other red head.

“Maybe Bev was right.” Ben speaks. “Maybe you guys were just over-reacting”

Then they hear Bev scream.

Everyone runs to the kitchen as fast as they could, Ben was in the middle of asking his fiance what happened when he turns to what everone was looking at.

Eddie is on the table, gag in his mouth and legs spread, with Richie’s face a mere inch from his ass.

“Um..”

“What are you guys—hey is that cake?”

——————

In the end, they all decided to eat out (lol) for dinner because Bev was still adament to celebrate Richie’s audition and despite being scared for life, the other boys agreed with her.

“To Richie’s big break” Bill raises his glass and the others follow along, “We’re really proud of you and we’re never gonna come over your house ever again”

“Here! Here!”

They clink glasses

“You know we’re not always doing it, right?” Eddie insists.

“Yeah you just happen to do it when your friends are coming over” Stan scoffs. “Also don’t you two use your bedroom?”

“It was in the middle of the afternoon.” Richie retorts. “We don’t stay in the bedroom all day! We’re not lazy”

“Yeah, you two work hard alright.” Mike murmurs causing everyone to snicker.

The conversation finally turn to a new topic, specifically the reason why they were celebrating in the first place before evolving to how everyone else had been doing.

They were down to desert when Richie excuses himself to the bathroom with Eddie following in tow.

Ben stands, also excusing himself and making his way towards where Richie and Eddie went.

He opens the door to the rest room and steps inside.

One of the stall swings open and he sees Eddie on his knees and in the middle of working on Richie’s zipper.

“Well, by now you probably should have expected this.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted on my tumblr @richietopzier


End file.
